


Are not butterflies.

by prettypeach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, louis has feelings, so much feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypeach/pseuds/prettypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis siempre quiso un bebé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are not butterflies.

Louis siempre quiso un bebé.

Cuando sus hermanas nacieron, él siempre quería cuidarles, él pedía encargarse de ellas, siempre.

Su primer trabajo; de hecho, fue de niñero. Él en serio adora a los bebés. Cree que son pequeñas bolitas caídas del cielo. Le encantan.

Louis sabe que Harry adora a los bebés también, no tanto como él, pero le gustan.

Aún recuerda cuando Ernest y Doris nacieron, y Harry fue el primero de los chicos en pelearse por cargarlos cuando Jay les visitó una semana. Louis adora a su novio.

La cosa es que Louis no puede creer que esto le suceda. Al fin.

-

 

Louis aquél día había despertado con un dolor horrible en las caderas, y unos mareos que simplemente acababan con él.

Intentó levantarse. Haciendo de esta la peor decisión, ya que al momento de poner un pie fuera de la cama, unas incontenibles arcadas le llegaron de golpe, haciendo correr hasta el baño y devolver todo.

Se agachó junto al retrete vomitando todo lo que al parecer traía en el estómago. Todo hasta que únicamente bilis quedaba.

Se levantó y se lavó los dientes para quitarse ese sabor amargo.

Bajó las escaleras encontrándose con Harry en el comedor, desayunando tranquilamente.

"Woah. Es lindo encontrarte tan tranquilo desayunando cuando yo casi vomito hasta mis intestinos hace un rato."

"Espera, ¿qué?" Harry contestó levantándose para asesorarse que Louis se encontrara bien. Levantado su rostro y revisando cada parte de él.

Louis comenzó a reír adorablemente intentado calmar a su preocupado novio, "Hazz, estoy bien cielo, fue solo un pequeño mareo que me provoco nauseas. Estoy bien."

"Correcto, ahora hazme el favor de desayunar algo, no quiero que te pase nada más por andarte salteando comidas. Tu madre me mataría si se entera que no te cuido bien..."

"Aw, pero que novio más protector ten- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Harry bájame!" Louis comenzó a reír cuando Harry le levantó del suelo y lo sentaba directamente el banquillo frente a su desayuno.

Justo después de dejarle unos cuantos besos en los hombros. Y debajo de las orejas. Y todo el rostro, ¿por qué no?

-

Joder.

Louis y los chicos estaban reunidos en el apartamento de Zayn, todos juntos viendo películas, por que era Viernes-de-peliculas-ridiculas-de-las-que-nadie-mencionara-nada-si-se-derraman-lagrimas y Louis no podía dejar de mirar la pizza y sentir repulsión. Y no sabe por qué.

Ugh. Él solo quiere unos tacos.

No, mejor un buen banana-split...con mucho helado, y oh dios, mucho chocolate.

Ay, ¿por qué Zayn no tiene fresas con crema en su refrigerador? ¿Qué clase de persona no compra muchas fresas con crema cuando hace las compras?. Esto se lo reportará a Liam, sin duda.

Pero que carajos. Ellos siguen comiendo pizza, y Louis solo quiere un poco de chocolate.

Todos están concentrados mirando "Bastardos sin gloria" con el precioso de Brad Pitt haciendo su magnifica aparición y ugh, chocolate, solo una barra, sólo una.

Así que Louis se gira hacia Harry que está metido en la película mordiendo un pedazo de pizza que Louis esta seriamente pensando en lanzar por la ventana y le susurra.

"Hazz..."

"Mmm... oh dios los van a descub-"

"Quiero chocolate..."

"Louis, no hay chocolate. ¿Quieres un poco de mi pedazo de pi-"

"¡Quiero una barra de chocolate!"

"Louis por favor, sólo-"

"Haaaaaaaaaaarryyyyyyyyyy..." Contesta Louis alargando dramáticamente las A. Por que en serio, sólo desea un poco de fresas... no, esperen, chocolate para calmar sus (hasta ahora inexplicables) ansias.

Mmm... fresas... no, chocolate... O fresas con chocolate. Sí, eso suena bien.

Así que así es como Harry termina en un 7 Eleven comprando lo que parece ser unas barras de chocolate y unas fresas congeladas. Mientras se pierde "Bastardos sin gloria".

-

"¡Harry! ¡Esta pizza está muy rica!, ¿¡Dónde estabas?!"

Qué.

"Puedes dejar las fresas y el chocolate en el refrigerador..." Contesta Zayn.

"Uh no.. dame eso..." Agrega Niall antes de robar una barra de chocolate de las ocupadas manos de Harry.

-

 

Harry había salido con Liam en una aventura que al parecer involucraba a Niall, su apartamento, un microondas, y algo sobre un sándwich envuelto en aluminio.

Oh, y a un Liam histérico apunto de llamar a los bomberos antes de que Zayn llegara un simple jarrón con agua.

Así que Harry no estaba en esos momentos con él.

Y esas nauseas no dejaban de fregarle la existencia. Ah, y un antojo de piña colada.

Harry le había dicho que si quería acompañarlo a "salvar la vida de Niall", pero él se había negado. No pueden culparlo, ¡estaban pasando Hércules! ¡Es un clásico!

-"Ahhh, que conmovedor. No había sentido ese nudo en la garganta desde que comiendo un cóctel ¡se me atoró un camarón! ¡JÁ!... ah ¿qué es esto? ¿Una fiesta o un velorio?...¿bajaste de peso gordinflón?... Lindo vestido muñeca..."

Louis observa a Hércules de bebé, y siente bonito.

-"¡Hades! ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir! ¿Cómo está todo en el inframundo?"

-"Bah, ya sabes... básicamente lleno de Muerte..."

...

-"Ay, ¡¿quién apago la mecha!?"

Louis estaba riéndose a más no poder, él adora Hércules.

Louis estaba cambiando de canal al segundo siguiente, y no puedes culparle de haberse emocionado cuando se dio cuenta que "Diario de una pasión" había comenzado.

¿De qué estaba riéndose?

Louis estaba llorando después de 15 minutos de la película. Y aún no pasaban partes relativamente tristes.

Así que siguió cambiando de canal.

America's Next top Model. Mmh.. Harry desearía estar aquí.

Ah miren, un infomercial de un producto que parece ser un picador de... ¿frutas?

Oh, el solo quiere un poco de piña... con mango, y algo de plátano... por favor.

-

Harry llegó 1 hora después oliendo a humo y encontrando a Louis durmiendo en el sofá.

Con sus manos en su pancita.

Y la tv pasando infomerciales acerca de depiladoras eléctricas faciales multifuncionales.

-

Okay, en este punto, Louis sabe que no es normal sentir tantos mareos, y tantos antojos, y esos cambios de humor que únicamente provocan que su adorable novio sufra las consecuencias.

Y bueno, Louis solo puede pensar en una cosa.

Farmacia. Prueba de embarazo.

Louis tiembla durante todo el proceso de abrir el empaque donde se encuentra y encerrarse en el baño.

-

 

Louis sale después de un momento.

Y en serio, su corazón está a mil por hora, siente muchas maripositas y burbujitas en el estómago.

Irónicamente.

-

 

Louis se encuentra recostado sobre la cama. La cama que comparte con Harry. Su novio, la persona que más ama en el mundo, la persona con quien no imagina poder ser más feliz.

El cuarto está silencioso, y Louis necesita que Harry esté aquí, ahora.

Así que le llama.

Dos.

Tres sonidos.

Y Harry contesta.

"¿Louis? ¿Qué ocurre cielo?, Descuida, en algún lugar de este maldito supermercado tiene que haber la jodida mermelada de arándanos que quieres, ya voy babe, sól-"

"Harry."

"¡Aquí está! ¡Yo sabía que habían!"

"Cielo."

"Ahora sólo espero que la fila para la caja no esté tan llena, por que mira que los Sábados se llena a morir este super que-"

"Hazz."

"Y en serio, ¿Por qué vine a este super en un principio?, ah cierto, por que no venden mermelada de arándanos en el 7Eleven, pero descuida corazón, sólo maneje 7 putos kilóm-"

"¡Harry!"

"¡Mande Louis!.. ¿Lou- ¿Cielo qué- ¿Louis estás llorando?... Aw no babe, no llores, mira, no.. no importa que haya manejado hasta acá, en serio, si tu quieres mermelada no es... no llores amor..."

"Harry ven al apartamento ahora... ¿Sí?"

"Ya voy Lou..."

 

Así que Harry cuelga la llamada y se apresura a conseguir una de esas cajas rápidas para poder pagar e irse con su desesperado novio.

Lo ama tanto, en serio.

-

Harry llega después de un rato, dejando caer las llaves en el bowl que está en la mesita a un lado de los abrigos y misteriosamente el apartamento esta en silencio.

Harry sube por las escaleras, hacia la habitación después de haber dejado las comprar en la mesa de la cocina.

Entra, y se encuentra con Louis recostado en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sólo que... no parecen lágrimas tristes. Él... ¿está sonriendo?.

¿Eso es un test de embarazo?

"¿Lou?" pregunta Harry acercándose a Louis y recostándose con él en la cama.

Louis lo mira y en sus ojos solo se puede observar felicidad, una felicidad tan enorme.

-

 

Enorme como los ojos de Harry cuando recibe la noticia de su vida.

Enorme y duradero como el beso que se dan después de eso. Y por un momento en su vida Harry sabe aún más, lo mucho que ama a Louis, las ganas que tiene de pasar el resto de su vida con él. Las inconfundibles ganas de besarle hasta el cansancio, y lo hace.

-

 

Louis siempre quiso un bebé.

Y tendrá uno. Y está más que feliz. Y bueno, cualquiera puede asegurar que Louis luce tan adorable con una pancita de 5 meses. En especial Harry.

Louis siente bonito en su pancita.

Siente como miles de maripositas en su estómago. Como las que sintió la primera vez que besó a Harry.

Sólo que sabe que no son mariposas.

-

Eventualmente, el día que los demás chicos se enteran, (el siguiente día después de Harry) no pasan muchas cosas.

Liam no está emocionado comprando ropa de bebé.

No.

Niall no está, de una vez, planeando un babyshower ridículo y laborioso.

Y por supuesto que no.

Definitivamente Zayn no está reteniendo lágrimas.

Pero sí, hay un abrazo grupal lleno de besos, y mucho amor. Y una que otra mano colada hacia la pancita de Louis.

-


End file.
